Operation Plump
by The Demonic Ninjas 3
Summary: Tenten has been eating the Ichikaru ‘Diet Ramen Special’ for way too long. It’s time for her team mates to put an end to this! Operation Plump commence! What lengths will they need to go through to stop Tenten’s diet? [based on episode 170 NejiTen]


**Operation Plump**

**By: The Demonic Ninjas 3**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

**Summary:** Tenten has been eating the Ichikaru 'Diet Ramen Special' for way too long. It's time for her team mates to put an end to this! Operation Plump commence! What lengths will they need to go through to stop Tenten's diet? the after effects of episode 170 NejiXTenten

**Author's Note:** YAY! Another NejiTen oneshot by me! So sweet, neh?

--------------------------

It was 4 a.m. in the peaceful ninja village of Konoha. It was dark, and the sun had not even begun to rise. Not a soul was awake, well besides the guards, but in the shadows three conspirators stood, staring at each other intensely.

"We all know the problem" stated a stoic boy. His back was leaned against a wall. His eyes were closed, not because he was tired but because he was thinking.

"We have to stop this before it totally consumes her!" A boy with a mushroom hair cut exclaimed. Even though it was 4 in the morning, he appeared to have an enormous amount of energy within him.

"We shall use your flames of youth and my talent and experience to stop this demon from consuming her!" added a passionate sensei as he punched his fists into the air.

"Then we all agree to the plan?" The stoic boy questioned his team mates. It was a rhetorical question; however the boy believed it was necessary to ensure that there was full co-operation. The other two nodded. Then the boy pulled out a kunai from within his pocket, "This mission will require all of your abilities. Complete it or die in the attempt. Do not let the target know your motives!" Once more the boy stared into his comrades eyes intently. "Operation Plump Commence!" The boy propelled the kunai towards the floor and the three figures disappeared into the 4 a.m. sky of Konoha.

------------------------------

"RING RING RING"

"GAH! DAMN IT! Who's calling this earlier" A hand picked up the phone.

"Hello" The speaker yawned into the phone

"Tenten. You're late. It's 5: 15 a.m. Don't tell me you are sill in bed."replied an irritated voice on the other end.

"N-Neji! Oh, I'm sorry. I'll be there soon…"

"Well hurry up! I've been waiting here for 15 minutes 45 seconds and 28 milliseconds."

"Right away Sir Neji!" Tenten replied playfully as she hung up the phone. The brunette yawned for the second time. "Talk about perfectionists" The girl muttered as she prepared herself for another sparing session. "and I was having such a good dream"

---------------------------------

"You're late" Neji said bluntly as he sensed the weapon mistress walking closer to him. A shiver was sent down his spine as he noticed that his team mate had just lost about two more pounds compared to the previous day. Of course the great Hyuuga Neji would never let his target read his face, so his appearance remained unmoved.

"I'm surprised you didn't start ranting on about how many seconds and milliseconds I was late by" Tenten mumbled incoherently under her breath.

"You were late by 45 min, 17 second and 49 milliseconds"

"I should have known. Well, have you heard of something called BREAKFAST!" Tenten licked her lips, "I'm starting to understand why Naruto is obsessed with ramen, especially those from Ichikaru"

Neji gave Tenten a cold look as he finally opened his eyes from his meditation. "I have been waiting for an hour already"

Tenten sighed, "Alright, I'm sorry, but seriously do you even eat breakfast? I mean what time do you wake up at?"

Neji looked at Tenten straight in the face, "I'm pretty sure I eat more breakfast than you do." He replied bluntly. Out of the blue a kunai zoomed by Tenten's face. "Get Ready. Non-stop Practice until lunch!"

Tenten sighed, "OK" and she pulled out her weapons scrolls knowing that this would be one heck of a training session.

---Lunch Time---

"You've improved N-neji" Tenten was attempting to catch her breathe as the two number-one rookies of their year walked down the streets of Konoha looking for a decent restaurant to eat their lunch.

"hn..." Neji replied in his normal fashion.

Tenten scanned the restaurants with her accurate eyes and gave them all a disapproving look, "Let's go to Ichikaru"

Neji turned his head towards Tenten, "Ichikaru? How about not. Let's try something that isn't ramen for once. I'm getting sick of it."

Tenten rolled her eyes, "Fine, you can look for something else to eat, but I'm going to Ichikaru. Jan ne!" The weapon mistress stuck out her tongue teasingly and disappeared into the crowded streets of Konoha.

"Damn it!" Neji suddenly pulled out a walkie talkie. "Switch to Plan B"

"Roger!" The two recipients yelled at the other end.

--

"Man, the crowds are so thick today" Tenten complained to no one in particular as she tried pushing through the bustled crowds. It was a gorgeous but hot day, and Tenten was in no mood to be patient, especially with Neji's previously RUDE comment about ramen.

"Oi!" Tenten!"

The mentioned spun around and saw her green-clad sensei and teammate. "Oh, hey Lee-kun, Gai-sensei"

"You wanna join us in an all-you-can-eat Korean BBQ?" Lee asked as he gave her his infamous good guy pose. "There's an awesome deal at the local restaurant"

Tenten shook her head, "Sorry Lee, but I'm planning to go to Ichikaru with Ino and Sakura."

"Sakura-san!" Lee exclaimed with his excitement as he heard the name of his crush.

"Yeah… her"

"But Tenten, we need you for the Korean BBQ special. It's a 30 discount off the meal if there are three people" Gai exclaimed as to snap his favourite student out of his fantasies and back to the mission at hand.

"I'd love to but… oh why not ask Neji. He was looking for a restaurant that wasn't carrying ramen. The last time I saw him was about a few moments ago. He's somewhere near our training grounds back there." Tenten stated as she pointed to the crowds behind her. " He's probably sitting by a tree eating some homemade rice balls or something." Tenten laughed as she mentally imagined Neji sitting by a tree with his eyes closed as usual and probably meditating to some degree and then an unexpected squirrel would come by and drop a nut onto Neji's head making Neji wake up and yell at the … squirrels.

"But he doesn't eat anything at Korean BBQs. It would be such a waste of money for him to come with us" Lee complained.

"Come on Tenten, where are your flames of youth? You should join us in our eating festivities!"

"No, I should really go. I promised them yesterday…" Tenten replied, a bit nervous of the persistence of her sensei and teammate.

Suddenly Gai jumped into a Sailor Moon pose, "By the power of our flames of youth, **WE SHALL PUNISH YOU**!"

Tenten blinked a few times in surprise and stuttered nervously "I'm sorry but I really need to go…" and with that the Weapon Mistress dashed down the streets before the green clad duo could stop her.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

Gai and Lee fell into their teary-eyed hug with waterfall tears. "Plan B has failed!" Gai exclaimed into a Walkie Talkie.

"Alright, Plan C shall commence. You guys! Pull yourselves together! We may need to execute Plan '17' if Plan C fails." An annoyed voice on the other end of the communicator stated as he placed the walkie talkie in his pocket.

The boy sighed as he watched eight birds fly across the sky. "Desperate times call for Desperate measures"

----------

Tenten continued to head towards Ichikaru wondering why Lee and Gai were so persistent today, when suddenly a kitty caught her eye. Her eyes softened as she picked up the kitten and cuddled it in her arms. "awww…are you lost?" Tenten cooed as she stroked the fur ball.

"Tenten" A voice called out to her.

The brunette spun around to find Neji casually leaning against a wall.

"Eh? I would have expected you to be still at the training grounds meditating or what not. So what are you doing here in a crowded street like here?" The weapon mistress questioned curiously.

Her team mate ignored her comment and motioned her to follow him. The brunette hesitated to comply but when she heard him say that he needed to speak with her privately, she knew it was something serious, so she followed him.

------------------------------

Neji led Tenten to a cool picnic table and motioned for her to sit down. Tenten complied and gave the Hyuuga a questioning look. Of course she would never be able to tell what was really behind the stone mask of THE Hyuuga Neji. In reality Neji was drowning in internal strife. Finally Neji raised his eyes up to Tenten prepared to confront his mission.

"What is it Neji? Anything wrong? Is it the head family?"

"hmmmm… Tenten, you will likely think this unusual but…" Suddenly out of no where Neji grabbed a fairly large bento box and slammed it onto the table. "Will you try my cooking!"

Tenten sat at the table with her jaw dropped. **THE HYUUGA NEJI** wanted **HER** to try out his cooking! "I have to be dreaming" thought Tenten as she slapped herself mentally. "ummm…sure. When did you learn to cook?"

Neji nodded as he opened the bento box and handed it to Tenten. The weapon mistress was in too much awe to remember her rendez-vous with her friends.

"Mmmmm This tastes awesome! What did you put in it?" The weapon mistress exclaimed as she continued to mindlessly chow down on the dumplings, not noticing how the number of dumplings never appeared to die down. Beside Neji were 10 bento boxes, ready to help add on to Tenten's current bento. Of course the lovely weapon mistress would never expect a trick from the Hyuuga Neji. It would be uncouth and very unlike the Hyuuga prodigy.

Neji smiled to himself as he watched his team mate shovel the food down her throat. It was amusing to the prodigy to watch the brunette. He saw how the dumplings would help Tenten gain her weight back again.

'I guess all that hassle was worth it.' The Hyuuga thought as he began to recall his cooking lessons with Hinata.

------------------------

Flashback

"DAMN IT! I GIVE UP!" Neji yelled in frustration as he slammed his fist onto the table. Flour covered his hands and was smeared against his cheek. He was wearing a navy blue apron with a cheesy white chef hat that Hinata had insisted him on wearing. His timid cousin gave Neji a pitiful look.

"Gambatte Neji-nii-san!"

Neji sighed. "Cooking is for women. I can't cook." He wiped his hands on his apron and sat himself on a stool. Hinata suddenly disappeared and returned with a little flask. She handed it to Neji. The stoic cousin gave the timid girl a confused look.

"What is it?"

"My secret recipe. Add it to the meat of the dumpling to ensure that the meat is juicy and at the same time it gives the dumplings an exotic and yet traditional flavour."

A smug smirk came across the prodigy's face.

"So this is what you add to the all famous Hyuuga Heiress Dumplings!"

Hinata blushed.

"Now all I need to do is to make the dumplings stick properly." He sighed.

Hinata suddenly giggled.

"Are you only using water?"

"Is that not what one is supposed to use?"

"Add a little egg white to it. This will make it stick more!"

Neji nodded as he began his dumpling creation session once again.

End Flashback

---------------------------------------------

'And now I've made 10 Bento boxes filled with dumplings. Quite an improvement, neh?' thought Neji to himself.

"So what did you add to the dumplings?" questioned Tenten for the umpteenth time.

"Oh," Neji snapped out of his thoughts. "It's a Hyuuga secret."

Tenten gave a teasing pout and finished her meal.

"Man, is that food good or what! Now I'm stuffed."

"Well that's good to know. Will you try out my cake now?" Neji asked innocently.

"CAKE!" exclaimed a thoroughly surprised Tenten as she stared at the Hyuuga in disbelief. "There's dessert too!"

"Yeah, I thought I'd bake a cake while I'm at it." Neji could almost feel the blood run through his cheeks. Neji's cake baking lesson had been the hardest for him. He had to do several test trial runs before mastering how to bake a cake, but even now his cake baking skills were horrid.

The chocolate cake he was holding was baked by Hinata, however, he is still hoping to someday surpass the heiress' supreme domination over the kitchen. Yes, that was now his new goal in life. The prodigy had attempted to create a sponge cake, but the heiress had continued to complain that Neji's "white stuff" was never sufficient.

Neji never understood what this "white stuff" was, but everytime after Neji thought he had made the batter swell enough, Hinata would turn the bowl upside down over his head and watch as all the batter just went "Kur-Plonk" right onto his beautiful tresses.

'Why she does that, I will never know…' thought Neji as he recalled that cooking lesson.

Tenten gave the cake a suspicious look.

"Are you sure you made this, or are you trying to impress me?" Neji just gave her an all-knowing glance, and tried to reassure her at the same time. Finally the brunette gave in and tried a small piece of the cake.

"Wow, this cake is scrumptious Neji! Is this another Hyuuga secret recipe?"

Neji just smiled.

Tenten smirked in return.

"Neji! You've done it!" Two green clad bakas suddenly jumped into the picture, excitement burning in their eyes.

"Done what?" questioned the weapon mistress.

"Made you eat something other than Ramen!" exclaimed Lee happily.

A dark look crossed the brunette's face as she realized that it was true.

"NEJI! YOU CHEAP, EVIL, LYING, GOOD FOR NOTHING TEAMMATE!" Tenten fumed.

Neji stared at her blankly. Of course, inside, he was resisting the urge to strangle the mushroom haired duo, throw them into a coffin, nail them in then ship them to Tim Buck Two and feed them to the local yetis.

"I did not do this purposely," He said in a blunt manner. "You just couldn't resist my cooking." His eyes never quite reached the girl.

"But… But… everyone knows that I'm on a Ramen diet!" wailed Tenten.

"…" Neji just sat there for a while, wondering what he should do. Then he took a deep breath and stared straight into the girl's eyes. He figured that an apology would work best when rendered speechless.

"I'm sorry."

Tenten stared at him in disbelief, shock registering in every cell in her body, all because of the ice prince's apology. A wave of feelings engulfed her as she pecked him on the cheek.

"That's all right." Her eyes were soft and filled with pity. Tenten suddenly crashed back down to reality as she checked her watch. The next thing Neji and the mushroom haired duo knew, they were engulfed in a thick cloud of dust as Tenten rushed away, yelling something about "Sorry" and "…to go!".

Lee and Gai freaked out.

"NO! WE HAVE FAILED IN OUR MISSION! THE PENALTY IS 500 PUSH-UPS, 500 JUMPING JACKS AND 100 LAPS AROUND KONOHA!" Lee yelled at the top of his lungs.

The green-clad duo studied their comrade curiously. Neji was left in a daze.

"Neji. Neji… NEJI!" Lee cried frantically as he waved his hand in front of Neji's face to make sure that Neji's soul hadn't been sucked out by Tenten's "Kiss of Death". The mentioned person looked up at the two fuzzy eyebrowed people and sighed. "Operation Plump has failed."

The two bushy eye-browed men ran away crying as they began their punishment, leaving the stoic boy to meditate.

"You may have escaped today Tenten, but next time, we **will** win."

And from the distance, the sound of a group of girls giggling can be heard – obviously exchanging the latest and hottest gossip.

----------------------------

Ta Da! DONE! Another One-shot of NejiTen by me! BanZai!

Now let's all cross our fingers and hope that these filler episodes will end soon or I'm going to go insane! Or perhaps another inspiration will come to mind lol. Who knows?

**Please Read and Review!**

And if possible check some of my other fanfics.

"Vampire On A Leash" is a mainly NejiTen fic but there are MANY pairings…soon to be released

And "Twelve Souls, One Way" Adventure fiction about Haku and 12 other characters :D All with the mind of trying to bring Zabuza to life…for some ODD reason :P


End file.
